


A Debt Repaid

by ashe__ketchup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Cervical Penetration, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/M, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Repaying Debt, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tongue Fucking, Unrealistic Sex, dragon cock, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe__ketchup/pseuds/ashe__ketchup
Summary: she has to repay her unexpected savior somehow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the gore in this chapter is pretty graphic, so if you're squeamish you may not want to read this
> 
> also, there is no actual rape described, but it is referenced and attempted

The dragon has been circling our town every few days for a year now, and it's making people nervous. Nothing has happened, but the townspeople are intimidated and setting rules in place, no one is to go out alone, no one should be out at night, and everyone should be inside when the dragon is here.

But it seems I'm not allowed to follow all of those rules. I already had a curfew, but my parents won't let me come inside until all my chores are done, and no one is out with me when I do them.

I've been hiding from the guardsmen that stalk the streets, waiting for someone to disobey the rules so they can 'punish them accordingly'. Needless to say, I've been caught a few times, but it doesn't change anything, I merely get in trouble for allowing myself to get caught.

I'm caught outside by myself for the first time in a few months -I've been getting good at hiding- and it sets me back.

I usually get done and inside by dusk, plenty of time until the dragon comes, but I was busy being beat by the guards, and the dragon is a bit early today.

If I run home, I'll get in big trouble with my parents for not finishing, and for getting caught breaking the rules; if I rush to finish my chores, I'll risk being caught by the guard again, and get in trouble for being caught twice, and for not doing a good enough job. My only option is to run into the barn.

But I took too long weighing my options, and the guard has made their way back around; for their usual rounds, but also to make sure everyone is inside bow that the dragon can be seen in the distance.

"You just can't learn your lesson, can you?" One asks, pulling out his weapon. My eyes widen and I scramble back, wishing my parents cared enough to have at least gotten a sheepdog.

"Or do you _want_ what's coming? Do you _like_ what we do to you? Do you _wish_ we would do _more_?" A second asks as the five of them move forward slowly, their weapons out.

I shake my head, tears filling my eyes as I back up, but I trip over a sheep, which bleats at me before trotting away.

I swallow thickly and crawl backward before I hit the fence.

They laugh. "She's crying, you see that?"

"You think she's scared?"

"No, I think she's _excited_."

I squeeze my eyes closed as a large hand picks me up by the throat.

I choke and my hands fly up to grab his wrist.

A different set of hands grab my wrists and pull them together, over my head. They hold them there as the other three men get to work stripping me of my clothes.

Tears run down my eyes and I know struggling will only make it worse. They've never done _this_ to me before, always letting me off with a 'warning', which is a beating and degrading words, but I've seen and heard of them doing this to plenty of others.

They've barely started groping me before there's a ferocious roar and I'm dropped to the ground.

The guards are just _standing_ there, staring at something their bodies are blocking from my vision.

But there's a large shadow and the ground shakes as something massive lands.

The guards try to run, but I watch as _talons_ dig into two of them, holding them in place as a truly massive paw pins another two, the fifth drops to his knees in front of a dragon, presumably the one that's been circling our town.

"Your measly town is inside the borders of my territory, which I just came to possess by defeating the last dragon of this region a mere year ago, and you have already all proven yourselves _unworthy_ of living on my land." It puts its weight down on the two its pinning, making them cry out and squirm, trying to escape.

The dragon isn't as large as it had seemed from the sky, 10 feet long, at most, not much bigger than a large bear, but it's obviously extremely strong. It's able to hold down two, remarkably large, guardsmen under one paw, even if barely half of each are covered.

It keeps slowly increasing pressure and, not unlike a balloon, they _pop_ , their blood splattering everywhere.

The other three men look on in horror, I in silent gratitude. Even if it kills me as well, I won't have been raped before I died.

It has one claw buried in the backs of each of the other two, and it clenches its hand-like paw, ripping out their spines. They collapse with anguished screams, and I don't know enough to even be sure if they're dead yet.

The dragon shakes dead guard off its paws before turning to the one that's about to pass out.

"You," it says, making the man jump and stare up at it. It says nothing else before twisting its head it taking his torso in its maw. It bites down just enough to pick him up.

The man screams as it crunches down on him, making his blood and guts spray everywhere. The dragon shakes him before dropping his body. He crumples to the ground and the dragon bites his head off before depositing it in my lap.

I swallow and look down at it, realizing I'm covered in the men's blood.

"Has anyone else hurt you?"

I gape at it and glance at my home before I can stop myself.

The dragon lets out a low growl and heads toward my house.

There are screams and it's coming back with something in its mouth.

My parents' heads are dropped in my lap along with the fifth guard before the other four guards are rolled towards me.

"I have been watching this town. No one will hurt you or anyone else here again."

I blink at it dumbly.

"Thank you. For saving me."

It chuffs and turns to walk away before looking back at me.

"I may have been watching this town, but you have lived here; tell me where I should go next."

~

I return to my house to redress, as the guards ruined my clothes, before returning to address the situation with the dead bodies in my sheep's field.

I tune out the screams of the rest of the townspeople, somehow confident that the dragon won't kill anyone undeserving.

The bodies are used both as fertilizer for my garden, and food for the pigs. I leave some in the barn for the stray cats and scatter the leftovers in the woods.

The dragon returns just as I finish disposing of the bodies.

"Your town has been purged of those who are corrupt. Few have been spared, but I made sure that no harm came to the innocent. You and your people are safe now, but I will still be visiting to make sure everything is going well."

"Thank you, Sir. How can I repay you for your good deeds? I'm sure the others would want to repay you as well, but what can _I_ do?"

The dragon snorts and noses me with its bloody snout.

"Take care of yourself. My name is Chyllys, remember that. If you truly feel you must repay me somehow, call out for me when you have a clear head and an idea of how you want to repay me and I will come for you."

With that, it flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn in the next chapter, which should be out soon
> 
> the dragon's name is pronounced "shy-less"


	2. Chapter 2

"Chyllys," I call out the next time they fly over the town. The dragon swoops down and lands in front of me.

"Is something the matter?" They ask. I shake my head.

"I think I may have a way to repay you if you're into it." The confused dragon nods me on. "Take me." Chyllys jerks back, startled. "I have nothing but my body to repay you with. If you want that, great, if not, I understand."

There's a deep growl that shakes the ground before I'm being gripped in a paw and set on the dragon's back. Being told to hang on.

~

"You are mine now, do you have any objections to that?"

"My farm…" I mutter. The dragon laughs at me.

"That is what you are worried about?" I nod. "I can take you back to check on things. But it is fine for now, is it not?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good," the dragon purrs, "Then you can get started repaying me for saving you. Strip."

A shiver runs down my spine and I rush to obey.

"You will not need clothes while you are here unless you have any objections?" I shake my head. "Good. And you truly wish to repay me with your body?" I nod. "Good."

I'm nudged back towards a truly massive nest of pillows.

I lay back and spread my legs, biting my lip in anticipation.

"If you are nervous, you do not have to repay me in this way." I shake my head.

Chyllys huffs and moves closer, pressing his snout between my legs and exhaling. I let out a squeak, causing the dragon to laugh.

At least, I think it's laughing.

A rough tongue is laving over my lower lips, spreading them and massaging them. I jerk when it moves over my clit, resting a hand on the dragon's head.

Said dragon rumbles and continues licking, making me wet.

As soon as the dragon seems me wet enough, its rough tongue is inside me. I moan and my thighs shake with pleasure.

The dragon pushes further, pressing its tongue even deeper before fucking me with it.

I hiss at the roughness and sigh when it- he?- pulls back.

"Why do you not prepare yourself for me, hm?"

I nod and bring shaking fingers down to myself and rub the length of my hole.

My finger dips inside just as Chyllys settles back on their haunches to watch me.

I blush heavily and add a second finger to stretch myself open.

I have no idea how much to stretch myself, but I feel it's safe to assume two fingers won't cut it, so I scissor them inside myself.

Once I've worked my way up to four fingers, ready to add a fifth, Chyllys stops me.

"That should do it."

The dragon rises and moves forward, nuzzling my neck before lining up their [cock](https://bad-dragon.com/products/sleipnir).

I look down and my eyes widen. There's no way it's going to fit. There's no way that even five fingers would have prepared me for this.

But then they start pushing in and I notice the head is just tapered enough and Chyllys is moving slowly enough that it doesn't hurt when the head pops in.

Their front paws are digging into the nest on either side of my head and they're looking down at me as best they can.

I nod and they start moving, slowly pushing in.

Tears well up in my eyes and I'm fairly certain they're from pleasure.

I moan and gasp as the cock is pushed further into me, my vision growing dark around the edges from the stretch and slight burn when my virginity is broken. It feels so good my breath nearly stops as my cunt clenches down over and over, making Chyllys hiss and his hips jerk forward.

My breath comes back, but not enough for me to moan as my eyes roll back.

It's then that I start begging.

The pleasure is so _intense_ and I need _more_.

Chyllys reaches my cervix and can't push forward anymore, they growl and start pulling out when they realize they can't force their way in.

I whimper when just the head is inside, my mouth hanging open and drool spilling past my lips as they push back in just as slowly.

Chyllys gradually speeds up and after what feels like hours, is fucking me at a rough pace.

They growl in my ear and their hips slap against mine as I gasp, unable to even moan with the amount of pleasure I'm experiencing.

I reach another orgasm as Chyllys presses on my cervix again, applying more and more pressure before pulling their hips back and slamming back in, their head pushing past the entrance to my womb.

I scream and throw my head back, sobbing as pain and pleasure mix.

I feel almost sick with how deep the dragon's cock is inside me.

And they're not done.

They don't stop until they've bottomed out, their cock pressing on the walls of my womb, creating a sizable bump in my abdomen.

With shaking hands, I reach down and press on the bump, feeling their cock through the skin.

Chyllys snarls and jerks their hips, making me choke on a moan and a bit of drool.

They snarl again when I clench around them before they start roughly fucking my womb.

"You are mine now," they growl in my ear, making me orgasm a third time.

By now, I'm feeling lightheaded and a bit dizzy from pleasure, and I don't know how much more I can take.

When I relay this information -though it takes a while to speak a coherent sentence through my moans- Chyllys rumbles.

"I am getting close, my pet, can you take a bit more?"

I nod and they start fucking me even harder and faster than before.

True to their word, it's not long before they push in as deep as possible and release inside me.

There's so much cum that my abdomen swells with it before I can't hold anymore in me and it spills past their cock.

Chyllys pulls out with a pop as their cock exits my cervix and a wet squelch as it exits my cunt completely, letting the insane amount of cum gush out of me.

Chyllys tries to clean me up with their tongue, but I make them stop.

"'s too much," I groan, making the large dragon whine an apology before curling around me.

I fall asleep wrapped in Chyllys' body, leaking their cum out onto their nest with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bad-dragon.com/products/sleipnir


End file.
